


Two Tribes

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1964, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, British Slang, Character Death, Emotional, Eruri Weekend 2016, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fights, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Grumpy Old Levi, Loneliness, M/M, Mod Levi, Mods and Rockers, Mutual Pining, Old Age, Reincarnation, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rocker Erwin, Smut, Two Shot, but it's ok, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war raged on as they stood together, just staring at first in disbelief, puffs of regulated air taken to calm the pair down. Erwin smiled eventually, unable to move as the familiar purr he missed so completely spoke as if for the first time.</p><p>"Where the fuck have you been, Erwin?"</p><p>"Here and there. You, Levi?"</p><p> </p><p>Written for Eruri Weekend, prompt - Reincarnation. Now a two-shot with added smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight Them On The Beaches

There wasn't anything spectacularly different about today, just a normal Friday that saw the city shrouded in a mist of thin rain, a normal May holiday weekend not complete without such an occurrence and the sharply dressed man dropped his curtain shut. The tiny apartment was clean and well looked-after, money spent more on appearances than living accommodation which meant the cupboards were usually bare and the size of this person's home was bordering on being akin to a shoebox.

But such was the life in this subculture of Britain in the sixties, attention paid to clothing and all-night dances, something which Levi had found himself slap bang in the middle of. A polished mirror sat on one wall, yesterday's blow out of alcohol and purple hearts still causing a faint drumming of a headache as the lithe male stepped to check out his reflection, made-to-measure suit tight fitting and perfectly tailored. The pants were ever so slightly too short, just as they should be and shiny black Chelsea boots stuck out from underneath, pointed toes promising magnificently purple balls if he kicked anyone with them. Which of course he would be doing very soon.

Levi was one of those mods who strayed from the pack somewhat, wearing thin black eyeliner and refusing to cut his hair into the normal style, preferring instead to sweep his onyx locks back to be secured with wax - somebody had enjoyed running their hand through those coal strands once, told him never to change it as sweet nothings were whispered in his ear…it seemed so long ago yet so vivid, four different lives led since then but still no sign of the one person he longed to be reunited with.

"Get your shit together. Come on, you look all seven and six." Sorting the thin black tie which lay under a crisp white collar, Levi berated himself unnecessarily before he could get wistful, chiding the flawless exterior by referring to his clothing in such derogatory terms. Of course he didn't pay just seven and six pence for his outfit, much much more, but to have this kind of self deprecation helped with moving on at times.

Cigarette between thin lips, he moved to locate his parka, a needed cover against what promised to be a shitter of a weekend storm and he traced a finger round the target patch he'd sewn in carefully last week, RAF emblem having been adopted by him and those similar for some reason and he sighed.

"What the fuck am I doing?"

"I'll tell you what we're doing!" Ah yes. No lock either, a pitfall of having to kick his own door in on many an occasion when keys had been lost and Levi turned, brow up to invite the rest of the statement. "We're gonna jump through those bunch of fuckers, that's what!"

"Eren calm down, just chill. We don't need you going feral."

"I'm just dying to get there Levi! It took Mikasa hours to gab up and my high's wearing off." It didn't seem to be, brunette chewing at the inside of his mouth and practically bouncing off the walls as the amphetamines did their job, making the younger man feel empowered, confident and on top of the fucking world. His equally sharp suit was the product of heavy saving, food discarded in favour of tailoring and the drugs aided with that - a natural appetite suppressant, the pills leant themselves to looking good under difficult conditions.

In this fourth reality, Levi frowned and wondered for the millionth time about how he always ended up with Eren, both having the surge of old memories come flooding back at around the age of thirteen. After that, they seemed to gravitate together, two people who had seen and lived through such terrible horrors now worrying about fashion and who to lay into next. Last time, Mikasa had joined their group, found the pair during a less affluent existence as the three of them scraped and struggled to find sustenance, Victorian London a cruel mistress for those unfortunate enough to have little money. That one had been a blast, thought Levi with a sarcastic huff, all of them dead from disease by age thirty. This mortal plain felt different though, more promising and the woman to make up their trio stepped in, cold eyes surveying the apartment.

"Still looks shit."

"Well fuck me Mikasa, sorry if I don't live up to your high standards. At least I'm not a fucking number."

"Hey! You take that back!" Squabbling was rife in this scene - if mods had no one to fight, they fought each other. A lot. Insulting his one-time subordinate, the pale man gave a small laugh at her attire, the run of the mill outfit which had apparently taken ages to perfect.

"Just shut the fuck up and listen." It was serious now, plans in place that encompassed more than just them and they knew it. "There's gonna be filth crawling all over the place down there. Be smart, be savvy and for fuck sakes don't get arrested. Again."

Two virtual teens stared back, fire in their glares as always as the inbuilt habit of following their Captain's orders ran strong.

"Yes Sir!" Grinning, Eren jittered around, typical cut to his hair being run through with hands that refused to stay still and he spoke darkly. "Fighting rockers on the beach is nothing compared to what we've done. Trust me, we got this in the bag."

"Just remember where we are and who you are. Don't go biting your fucking hand again because brat, you ain't no titan this time." It had been a reflex action in the past, a shameful and sore one at that and the tanned male blushed, looking to the floor as Mikasa slapped the back of his head, giving her own command.

"Come on cats. Let's beat the traffic."

~~~~~~

The seaside was a beautiful place, even in the rain and blue eyes stared out from the shore-front café, can of lager in a huge yet gentle hand as the man surveyed the pebbly beach, liquid breakfast on the go. He didn't really know what he was doing here, violence on the cards and surrounded by fired up bikers with more gel in their hair than was necessary. Erwin's size and penchant for rock and roll had led him down this path, picked up by a local contingent and he allowed himself to be swept along, happy to relinquish control as he'd had his fill of responsibility. Six times he'd been back on this earth, half a dozen attempts to live again and every one had ended the same - an untimely death.

The blonde's last flirt with mortality had been on the front lines during the Great War, troops sent into battle and ultimate fatality every single day until it became obvious what he had to do; man up and lead, not instruct. Going over the top of the trenches had been the worst yet, showers of bullets riddling his body in a macabre mimic of his first demise, metal piercing flesh instead of stones. In fact, that was all he really remembered of his initial death, side torn to shreds and lying bleeding out in amongst the ruins - did he ever get anywhere after that? A vague recollection tickled in the back of his mind, tiles and school-rooms, probably fabricated nonsense and Erwin smiled, knocking back the warm beer and crushing his can with ease.

"So, when are we expecting the effeminate pansies to arrive?" A few jeers and calls in appreciation at his wording sounded out, gathered rockers spurred on further by the utterance of fighting talk. Some chants started, mob mentality in force and a presence appeared by the actually kind natured male's side, sniff given as hair was pushed back.

"I still don't get it Erwin."

The muscular man turned, eyes closed and opened slowly in recognition, the lid's version of a nod and he locked gazes with his friend, one whom had been present through most of his reincarnations.

"Get what, Mike?" Cracking another drink, the pair touched cans in a toast and gulped deeply.

"Why we're even into this? Violence, hanging around a group of the great unwashed…my nose is seriously fucking mad at me right now." The smell of sweat and mechanical grease was rife, granted, those in attendance caring less about their hygiene than bitter rivalry and cries about the approaching foe were loud, coming from all angles.

"…fucking sissy boys…"

"…never done a hard day's work in their life…"

"…can't tell the birds from the blokes…"

"…stupid drugged up fairies…"

Mike leant in, old comrade looking out of place but somehow accepted - Erwin's perfect locks were the same as they'd ever been, sensible and regularly trimmed with a faint hint of a quiff to keep in style, pristine white tee matching an equally bright scarf, jeans tight and dirt-free.

"And this is who you want to associate with?"

Cobalt eyes stared into some far away reality, cloudy and full of memories, too many bad ones that weren't outweighed by the good.

"I don't have to make the rules here Mike. I don't have to think. I just do."

"So when it's all out war later on, you're gonna go smash in some pretty faces because you were told to?" The old Commander sighed, feeling way beyond his corporeal years and tired, just so fucking tired. He needed a rest and a way to forget.

"No. I'm going to smash in some pretty faces because I can't stand to move on yet again, I can't stomach the thought of having no outlet for this rage Mike." Pausing, he drained the latest tin and shook his head, ready to deliver some home truths. "I know you expect me to be someone with all the answers, three steps ahead and controlled, but shit, give me a break. How long has it been? Huh? How fucking long and still no sign?"

"One day Erwin…"

"One day? When's that going to be?! Even Hange hasn't turned up this time as far as we know. Maybe it's just going to be us. Maybe Levi died back then and stayed dead."

"Remember I saw Nanaba that once? Just for a second?" Prodding the stained formica table, Mike built up to a grand conclusion. "We all go through this crappy cycle, get the chance for a reset. Don't waste it pining."

"It's not…oh forget it. You don't understand." Erwin needed to hit something. Now. Decades and centuries of angst bubbled within and despite his friend's confusion, this was exactly where he belonged, 19 fucking 64 on Brighton beach and ready to turn savage. He hadn't been able to save humanity in the past, failed to even realise his own dreams and most definitely died alone, just like the other instances and enough was enough - everyone had their breaking point and he'd reached his.

~~~~~~

Engines signalled a kind of arrival, Vespas with shining metal trims travelling along the seafront road, vehicles resplendent and adorned with multiple side mirrors, the sign of a well-loved scooter. Given the weather, most wore their standard khaki coats, keeping expensive fabric dry and untainted as the procession continued, coming to rest close to the pier entrance.

Levi glanced round as he kicked the stand down, joined by the other two who had shared a ride, male having clung to the woman the whole way from London. As predicted, police were visible but not nearly enough - didn't they learn anything from the Easter weekend? No matter, he mused. All the easier to cause some pain.

Eren was chomping at the bit, raring to go and throwing some obscene hand gestures towards the pockets of greasers, taunting whilst hundreds of people just milled about for now, no one making the first move and buzzing in their own individual drink or drug induced haze. Factions were forming, the group they'd travelled with now apparently theirs and Levi nodded to the leader, respect and understanding passed in one gesture - it was going off soon and they were going to start it.

"What about them?" Pointing to some younger, less couth attendees, the pale man lifted his brows in question, sneering reply given.

"First wave. We kick it off, they jump in and cause mayhem. Let these numbers follow the pack. Once it gets nasty, then it's our turn to shine." An evil smirk was his answer, instructions relayed to his companions. Levi had the same unquenchable thirst as the one he'd been searching for, a desire to exact revenge on a heartless world, regrets for all he hadn't been able to say or do running strongly through his veins. He never had the chance to say goodbye, didn't get to grow old with the person he loved so deeply; instead, all he got was an intense sorrow and guilt over his choice, a remorse which could be dampened slightly by mindless fights.

His new acquaintance was rallying the troops, yelled mantra sweeping through the crowd with ease until anyone not involved had moved a safe distance away, spectators knowing that this was going down in an historical manner. Small scuffles broke out and the smaller male had to physically restrain his charges, two people that he looked after time and time again and as punches were thrown, he spared a moment to relive a happier yet still fraught occurrence as he lay in the comforting arm of his lover. That night had been just before the day his life was altered forever, naked post-sex cuddles shared as the whole corps prepared mentally for their uprising...

_"Levi?"_

_"Hmm?"_  
  
_"What do you think is out there? I mean, after this is all over. What is there for us?"_

_"I've never thought about it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we'll meet our end here. I accepted that a long time ago, didn't you?"_

_"Yes, but we can dream...I'd like to take you somewhere quiet, no screams or death. Have a nice retirement in a little house, maybe rear some animals, grow our own food."_

_"Are you suffering delusions again Erwin?"_

_"Perhaps Levi, perhaps…I'd like that though. A place to call our own without fear or punishment, free to go where we want and not living every day as if it were our last."_

_"Sentimental old fool."_

_"I know...if anything should happen tomorrow…"_

_"Don't."_

_"No, let me say this. We don't know what's coming Levi and I want you to know…I want you to feel how much I love you. No matter what goes on, just remember one thing."_

_"Yes Erwin?"_

_"You've made me so happy, so insanely happy and for that, well…thank you, Levi."_

The present day came flooding back with stark clarity, voices now enraged and animalistic as the final words echoed through his mind. _You should never have thanked me. I let you die. I loved you and I let you go out there. I'm sorry Erwin. For everything._

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Levi tore his parka off and tossed it to the floor, arms full of basic carnal power and he launched, full on fight in progress that spilled onto the stony beach, bodies flying everywhere as the short man sent enemies to the ground, teeth exposed and empty heart driving him onwards. Wooden deckchairs were being thrown around, used as crude weapons but he had no need for such a thing, compelled by a darkness which turned him into a beast. It was the same back then, a spark which ignited when needed and strong fists beat a path through the meleé, some comrades likely taken down in error as he was blinded by bitter vengeance.

Meters away, a battle cry was forced from large lungs, bellowing tone accompanied by upper-cuts and jabs, every single person in Erwin's way flattened instantly as he made it his mission to take on the world or die trying. Part of him wanted to be killed here on the shore, taken again and hopefully never to be returned - he couldn't stand the void which crushed him daily, absence of his soul mate becoming too much to bear and the blonde swung, a suited man succumbing to his true anger.

Levi spun, snarl in his throat as he wound back, ready to knock out another prick wearing leather but he was stopped in his tracks, breath caught in a burning chest as grey met azure, two gazes which had been apart for so long. The war raged on as they stood together, just staring at first in disbelief, puffs of regulated air taken to calm the pair down. Erwin smiled eventually, unable to move as the familiar purr he missed so completely spoke as if for the first time.

"Where the fuck have you been, Erwin?"

"Here and there. You, Levi?"

Their names were all it took, members of opposing sides suddenly embracing in the middle of a veritable meltdown as police tried to round up offenders. Debris sailed past and shouts were blocked out, two men melded into one as the most urgent kiss ensued, meticulous hair being messed up as fingers raked through strands. Levi was up on his toes, any means taken to deepen their reunion and he forced his way into Erwin's warm mouth, tongues twisting and exploring as hands roamed, touching everything which had been missing forever.

Existence faded into nothingness, so many tales to tell and questions to ask but they forgot them all, focussing on physical reawakening as the muffled Friday conflict could have been as inconsequential as a slight argument, raw rage spinning around the two who clutched strongly at previously absent flesh.

"Erwin…" Nibbling at the offered pout, teeth were raked over waiting pinkness and a suck was applied, favourite turn on not banished from remembrance just yet and the one spoken to groaned, ready to explode into a million sparkling stars in utter bliss. He had him back, would never be letting go again and the tallest moaned into his everything, his truth, peace attained at last. Now they had something to live for, a steadfast bond which had never been severed.

"Oh my god, Levi…it's really you…" Biting at a white neck, their location had escaped any coherent thought as they were in danger of tearing off clothes there and then, fingers tugging at hems to sample yet more skin, feverish and heartfelt display on show for anyone who wished to view it.  
  
Eren was the first to notice, spotted Mike too and he forgot all about his righteous fight, waving to the long lost leader and grinning like an idiot. The small faction of friends were given strange looks, enemy fraternising in a most inappropriate way and some crude remarks were made when Levi jumped up, held in place as he wrapped well dressed legs around a blood stained waist, droplets of foes peppering Erwin's neat tee but neither of them cared, continued the kiss and devoured one another.

"I think we might need to get out of here soon." Mikasa's concern was solid, too many glances in their direction now and the wolves were starting to circle.

"Hey, love birds? Another time, yea? We gotta split." With great effort, the reunited partners broke away, smiles uncontrollable and pecks still administered as Mike continued. "Now."

Coming to their senses, the largest placed his petite Captain down, eyes scanning the waiting throng and in an act of pure elation, Erwin raised his arm like he had done on that fateful morning, voice rising above all others.

"For humanity!"

"What the fuck? Erwin, come on you idiot, we're gonna get slayed!"

"Whatever you say, Levi." As a collective, they ran for the higher ground of the main road, hoping to become unrecognizable when they reached their rides, just more faces in the crowd. Resistance faded away, allowing them to pick up speed and retrieve their motorcycles, short pause held as the ex Commander of the Survey Corps stuck his right arm out, grabbing a smaller palm in his grip and squeezing tight. Levi looked down with a smile, mumbled utterance quiet and joyful.

"I missed that hand."

A rendezvous point had been arranged, five souls meeting up in a deserted lane to discuss tactics - sirens blared and tensions were high, to be caught together wouldn't do.

"Where do you live?"

"North of the city, not far out." Mike had answered the tanned youth's query, him and the other huge man only a few houses apart in a leafy borough. "You?"

"Soho."

"Great. Right in mod territory."

"Oi! Just because these guys are blinded by lust, doesn't mean we have to put up with you dirty Teddy Boys!"

"Eren, we're not fucking Teddy Boys! Don't you little dicks have any idea?"

Ignoring the tirade, Mikasa rolled her eyes and stepped in, suggesting suburbia to be a safer option until new clothes could be arranged, badges of their lives swapped for less noticeable attire and she tried to placate the warring men, the remaining two oblivious as they stood facing one another.

"Erwin…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for Levi?" Warm palms cupped porcelain cheeks and angled their owner's face upwards, nothing but adoration in blue eyes. "What could you possibly need to apologise to me for?"

"For letting you go." Hugging tight, they conveyed more than could be spoken and absorbed each other's essences again as memories suddenly became clear in the tallest male's mind; the decision to inject someone else, the fierce battle of emotions that Levi must have gone through ever since then, self hatred and doubt. "For not saying goodbye."

"No need for that. You saved me from becoming a greater monster than I already was. Besides, I always knew we'd meet up again. Wasn't expecting it to happen like this, though."

They laughed, surreal situation getting closer as angry mobs started to creep further into town and away from the law enforcement by the coast. Bikes were mounted, engines kicked into life and the blonde looked over at his old team, his man, his reason to carry on and honest curiosity took hold before they sped away into the rainy late afternoon.

"What was in that basement, anyway?"

Levi grinned with devilish mirth and twisted the handles, revs growling and loud.

"Oh Erwin, you are never going to fucking believe what we found."

 


	2. Give And Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a one shot, I had to make this a little longer ;)

Despite the pouring rain, none of the riders cared, all speeding away from violence and towards serene suburbia, two men having to hold back on their throttles as the powerful bikes contained more horsepower than the small Vespas buzzing along in their wake. Mike glanced over, cocked a brow in Erwin's direction as they squinted against the wet weather and he threw his head backwards as if to say 'what fucking idiots.' The recently united male smiled, eyes back on the road and he checked his mirrors, Levi's upright form still close behind, smartly tailored jacket flapping in the wind. 

They travelled with intent, no stops along the way and soon the main arterial route to England's capital was reached, direction taken that bypassed the centre and avoided the mod's homes. As agreed, they'd aimed straight for North London, rocker's houses on the same leafy street as one another as they kept near, a connection to their past lives requiring proximity. Something was up ahead, a regular hang-out where dozens of their comrades would be - to zip through followed by nancy boys could spell disaster so the leader signalled left, sending his troops down quiet residential streets instead. 

An unassuming home came into view, sensible and sturdy just like the owner and Erwin kicked his stand down, helmet removed and fingers raking through messy hair. The garage was hoisted open and bikes hurried inside, hiding the evidence of a cordial bond which should never occur, two sides fraternising against what society dictated. Closing up, he sighed and grabbed a cloth, checked it over for stains and deemed it suitable, face wiped and white soggy scarf removed. 

Eren twitched and jumped in the corner, behaviour suggesting he'd taken something mid-journey and Levi tutted, staring around with a sneer at the oily, greasy equipment and machine parts, scent of petrol thick in his nose. 

"What, are you some kind of mechanic?"

"Yes." Erwin scowled, tossing his makeshift towel to one side. "What do you do?"

"I look good." Straightening his now soaked suit, the pale man adjusted clothing and wished he hadn't thrown his parka away so stupidly. Dark hair dripped, previously swept-back style now more like it used to be and the larger of the pair couldn't help but smile. 

"You look good? What about money?"

"I've paid enough taxes during my lives, thank you. About time old Britannia gave me something back."

"Taxes?" Mikasa stepped in, itching for the fight she never really got to have and smoothed her thick red dress down, white stockings now splattered in rain water and muck. "You mean when you used to steal from people in 1852? Is that why this country owes you?"

"Fuck off. Like you're any better."

"At least I have a job!"

"In that shitty café?"

"Levi, waitresses have a hard time."

"What would you know, Mike?"

"Well," he began, striding forwards and forgetting any history they had - all he saw now was the enemy. "The reason we had to take a shitty detour back then was so you fairies didn't get jumped and beaten to a pulp!"

"What the fuck has that got to do with being a waitress?" 

Squaring up, height made no difference, two people once noted as the strongest individuals in all the land glaring dangerously, shorter male crossing his arms and challenging the big giant to a scrap. 

"The Busy Bee. Best café in the country and full of real men who respect honest work."

"Real men? Don't make me laugh. You been taking some of Eren's hearts?"

"I wouldn't touch that shit, bunch of drugged up, jobless dole scroungers…"

"Watch your mouth, greaser. I still have quite the fucking right hook…"

"Guys, guys. Enough." Erwin tried to calm things down, close to losing sight of why they were here, all reunited and together again. "Mike? Weren't you saying earlier that this scene is full of the great unwashed? Moaning about following these people?"

"Mmm."

"So keep it cool and back down. This is us. Not one or the other, us. Forget about your meaningless ties and see what's in front of you." 

It went quiet, sound of rain drumming against the metal door rather soothing and Eren giggled, inappropriate actions due to amphetamines. 

"Any good clubs around here?"

"Eren…I can't even deal with him right now." Levi sighed, head shaken in disbelief as he paced the garage, leaving wet footprints in a trail. "What are we going to do? We can't all stay here."

"No. Mike's place is two doors down." Glances were shared and unspoken suggestions made, brunette in the corner shuffling and tapping his feet to an unheard beat and totally ignoring Erwin. The intent was clear and the tallest grumbled loudly. 

"Ok, come on kids. No fucking about though or I'll string you up." Attempting to remove himself of his chosen lifestyle, Mike bit back the need to insult the pair following behind and a crash of steel signalled that the lovers were alone, finally. Staring, they breathed deeply and became acquainted with each other again, eyes trailing and eating up the missing partner to their lives for all these years. 

"So." Levi walked forwards slowly, prowling up to his prey and he raised slightly trembling hands, touching the powerful chest he used to fall asleep on when they got a chance to rest, hip jutted out in a pose he once would employ when trying to persuade Erwin to stop the damn paperwork and fuck already. "They've gone. How do you think we should celebrate eventually respawning in the same fucking era and time zone?"

The reply was physical, small form lifted easily and lithe legs wrapped around a thick waist like they had done on the beach, lips finding their counterparts instantly. A wet and hungry kiss followed, exploratory laps sending them flying back into their first existence together but now they weren't evading massive murderous foes, simply hiding from potentially angry companions. Tools hit the floor as Erwin moved, sending himself crashing into the wall for support as years of longing threatened to weaken his knees, perfect man in his arms again. 

Levi moaned into the open mouth he devoured, tongue stroking a hot path against another and fingers raked through damp golden locks, clutching onto what had been lost. He banished all thought, just concentrated on this liaison and began to pull at the leather jacket on his lover's shoulders, careful manoeuvre carried out to remove the item yet keep the shorter male up and digits pulled the hem of a pristine tee. Breaking away momentarily, he ensured the muscular abdomen was intact, palms ghosting over where once there had been a mortal wound, complete torso enjoyed with a sigh. 

Erwin placed the other down, eliciting a mumble of protest but it was required, specially made suit ripped away at the same time light jeans were, both naked in seconds and covered in a sheen of rainwater. Levi jumped up again, back in position and he could feel the hardness below, solid cock tapping on his ass as it twitched impatiently. 

"God Erwin…you've missed me, I can tell." Blue eyes looked down, similarly engorged member against his stomach, head already weeping in anticipation. 

"As have you, it seems." 

Their kiss started in earnest, long fingers reaching round to prod at Levi's entrance and slowly push in, preparations made as nothing really sufficient existed down here, neither ready to delay proceedings another second more than necessary. Three now, all stretching and reaching, muffled mewls from the receiver dampened by connected mouths. Erwin drew back, face the picture of carnal need and he sped up, delicious ministrations applied and he watched the lust in silver discs, could practically smell desire. 

"Do you want me in you, Levi?"

"Yes…fucking yes, get on with it. I've waited long enough." He looked up, metal bar bolted to the wall to hang mechanic's items on and he grasped it tight, leaning back and thighs clamped onto tanned hips. 

"Here?"

"We've done it in stranger places, Erwin. Remember Nile's office?"

"Oh yea…that was good."

"Good? He probably had to clean your dribble off the floor for days. Now, are you gonna fuck me or not?"

Erwin winked, guiding himself into the now more open hole and he grabbed Levi's waist, upper back on the wall and legs a few inches away at ground level, angle precise enough to provide stability and movement. 

"You always were a horny little shit, Levi." 

Thrusting upwards, he gradually filled his old partner, their marriage having been something of a secret amongst the Corps but he presumed most people knew, guessed yet said nothing. The pale man growled, eyes shut as he adjusted to the size and he laughed curtly, hands clutching to the pole above. 

"How could I resist such…ahhh…such an experience…oh fuck...are you in?"

"All the way." 

Erwin used the hold on his man to draw himself out, hips moving away only to bring them up again, malleable form dragged down in time so he was fully inside again, slow pace maintained that required amazing strength. 

"Ahhh shit…yea…that's it…fuck me harder…"

The blonde grinned, touched his forehead to the other wet one in front - he'd forgotten how dirty Levi could become, an absolute turn-on and he complied, harsher actions offered as the speed quickened, a free erection slapping off his abdomen. 

"Hard enough, huh?"

"Shit…let me…" Tightening onto the bar by Erwin's head, the more petite male used his upper body to pull higher, lower half grinding up and down on the now still shaft, taking it in easily and with urgency.

"Mmm Levi…I love it when you ride me…faster…"

Sweat joined the rainfall, slick bodies gliding together as breaths became ragged, effort worth every ounce of burning muscle and the biker couldn't just stand there, had to be involved so he began his own pounding motions, both men feverishly forcing their bodies to keep up, work-out better than any physical training either had gone through. Spine curled, Levi bowed his head and nipped at Erwin's neck, move reciprocated, male voices deep and strained against salty flesh. 

"Fuck...fuck…"

"Jesus Levi…oh shit..."

"I want you to come inside me Erwin…I need it…"

"Ohhhh holy fuck…"

"Inside my tight little ass…do it...please…"

"Only if you come first."

Eyes connected again, they panted and gasped, stomachs tight and limbs on fire, position suited for only short bursts and luckily, years of abstinence from one another meant a speedy climax, old rules back in play - Erwin would only let go once his lover had been fulfilled when they fucked this way, part of his arousal inspired by Levi's own release. 

"Ahhh yea…right there…right fucking there…oh fuck me…fuck me…" The one spot guaranteed to spell a messy end was being deliciously stimulated, milky flesh shaking and toes were curled, mouth open and desperate. "Erwin…Erwin I fucking love you…oh goddammit…coming…"

"I'll help."

Leaving the one above to hold on his own, the ex Commander fisted at the throbbing cock which flailed wildly between them, swift motions combining with Levi's hard work and a sound of pure hedonism was coaxed from wet lips.

"Ohhhhh ffffffuck…fuck...yes, yes Erwin, yes!" With a final yell, his orgasm hit like he'd been allowed to relive every single climax experienced all at once, white strands painting a bronzed chest and almost reaching Erwin's chin, built up passion creating an intense peak which shook him to the very bone. Grip shifted, the larger of the pair set about tearing into the man, snarls and grunts of effort mixing with pleasure as he drove upwards, bouncing the smaller form onto his sensitive and buzzing shaft. 

"Levi…I'm going to fill you up…fuck you so hard you'll be begging for mercy…ah shit…" His smutty side came out too, such an upstanding member of each community he'd lived amongst but get him inside of this particular person? Pure unadulterated filth. 

"Please Erwin…" Convinced he hadn't quite finished, Levi let himself be abused and hung on to broad shoulders, clenching tight as he was flung up and down, moans in his ear suggesting what he wanted was on the way. 

"I'm there…I'm there…oh shit Levi! Yea!" Last minute energy arrived, final thrusts applied and Erwin cried out loudly, booming voice echoing off motor parts and brick, cum hot and explosive as it sprayed forth, deep into his husband's core as desired. "Ohhhhh god…" 

"Hnargh!" Muted by biting into flesh, Levi felt the warmth within, something that he craved and dreamt of as his slightly softening erection gave another gift, totally milked dry and satiated. Slowing, the pair fought to breathe and collapsed to the floor, a heap of soggy exhausted humanity that was covered in sticky fluids, Erwin's offering dripping down to add to the mix. 

"Oh my word…that was incredible Levi."

"Shit…I can't…need air…holy fuck…"

"You're getting old."

"Hey! I'm only 28 right now."

Hugging close, they regained themselves before taking a much needed bath, day of violence ending in quite the unexpected way. 

~~~~~~

2016\. Neither of them had bet on reaching this year, previous lives cut short but in the era of medicine and longevity, these things were made possible. They'd gone through so much together - another marriage, tying the knot once more in this existence because…well, why the hell not? The millennium New Years party that had seen Eren and Mike finally bury the hatchet, bad blood born in the sixties following them through their lives out of habit. Mikasa's successful business, chain of gyms bearing her name now all across the country, today's yearning for physical perfection meaning she raked in the money, happy family at home well provided for. 

They had also suffered homophobia at times, world now ready to accept them again but it hadn't always been so kind and Erwin smiled, brushing silver hair back from an aged face, same style as always but now it matched the owner's eyes, ones which were wrinkled and currently fluttered open. 

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." 

"How did we get so old?'

"Levi, we were always old." Thin brows frowned, prone figure coughing once as he got ready to grumble. 

"No we weren't. I used to be able to do everything, understand shit. Now it's a whole different set of fuckery. I mean, what the fuck is Twitter? Why can't I type more than 140 letters? Pointless."

"The kids like it." An equally grey man lay beside his partner, bed occupied all day every day by the other and he sighed, leaning over to adjust the medication drip. "And anyway, why do you care?"

"It bothers me. That's why."

"Do you remember that day we went dancing in Soho?'

"How could I forget. Your moves are terrible." Flashes of steel looked up and Levi smirked. "It was fun, though. I'd like to do it again. Can you imagine people's faces if two ancients rocked up to a club?"

"That would be fun, you're right." 

"Maybe when this fucking illness goes, we'll do that."

"We will." Erwin kept his emotions inside, pretty sure that his husband was also aware of the outlook - he wouldn't be getting better, disease so far progressed and now all that remained was palliative care at home, comfort and love the only things left to play out. "Levi?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"Tch. Soppy fucker. Love you too." They shared a small kiss, earlier days of energetic sex lives but a memory and they smiled. "Now, where's my fucking tea?"

Laughter followed Erwin to the kitchen, bed set up in the living room as stairs were no longer usable by the invalid and a kettle was flicked on, blue eyes rubbed with tired acceptance - it wouldn't be long now. Chokes sounded from the adjoining area, their home for over fifty years together now destined to be the final resting place for at least one of them and hot water was poured. They'd had a good time, done everything they'd promised themselves, travelled to countries and seen the sights, joined in with local customs like limbo and coal-walking, lived for the day whilst remaining solidly in love, hearts never faltering, not once. At least they'd had a nice long run. 

None of this soothed Erwin's soul, convinced he'd be the one to go first. Back through, he chased away despair and set the tray down, recently grumpy man now silent. 

"Levi? You ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to die." 

"Oh Levi." Kneeling on the floor, the blonde clutched his lover's frail hands and felt a small grip in response, weak body incapable of much else. "Listen. We'll get another turn, you and me. You don't get away that easily, just you wait."

"Another eternity with you?" Coughs instead of chuckles, pain instead of joy, hurt where once there was a strong will. "Any time Erwin. Just come find me."

"Where?"

"How about that club? Brewer Street? Age twenty though, while we still have style."

"Deal." Laying his head down, Erwin listened to the rasping breaths inside his man's chest, felt the rise and fall which gradually became slower, more shallow. "Levi?" No response. "Levi?" Still nothing. Bolting up, he placed fingers on the unwell male's neck, faint pulse barely discernable and soft grey gazed upwards into his teary cobalt, peace written all over delicate and still handsome features. 

"Until then Erwin? This…this is it for me now..."

"No. No it isn't, just have a sleep and we'll go for a walk in the morning, yes? Pick some flowers, those nice yellow ones you like?"

"Yellow…that was the colour of the ones I left for you…in that room…"

"I know Levi. Thank you."

"I'm sorry…"

"For the hundredth time, don't apologise for that. I'm glad you chose the way you did. Now shhh, rest my love." Smoothing white hair back, Erwin watched with growing dread, small smile on Levi's lips fading until nothing remained, only serenity and release from a cruel disease. "Rest. You can rest now. It's your turn." Trembling fingers closed lifeless lids, last glimpse of steely orbs gone and salt water fell, tears shed for his lost companion. Sobbing loudly, the one in mourning placed his head on his departed love's shoulder, hands clawing at him as if begging for his return. "Levi…I love you…"

Azure pools swam with moisture and Erwin looked round, knowing what needed to be done. He strode outside, desolate heart blinded by sorrow and the garden was scoured, well maintained beds full of blooms and he selected correctly, pair of roses brought back in and he found an empty wine bottle, already rinsed and ready for recycling. Filling it carefully with water, the tall aging man placed the stems in gently and set the makeshift vase by his late husband's side, mirroring the scene which Levi had described years ago. 

~~~~~~

2038\. London looked different, not in form but by occupants, technology progressing seemingly every day and a young man stood anxiously tugging at his new blazer, expensive clothing bought with excess money this time around. Every day he came here, standing outside an estate agents's store where once there had been a club - at an early age, Levi decided to get into computing, made a name for himself and now, even at only 21, he had a bank account to be jealous of, entrepreneurial streak serving him well. It meant he could do this, two years of visiting the same place and leaving virtual notes at a text hot spot, messages pinned to a non-existent board where once people had to rely on sticky notes or graffiti. It had been one of his designs, user's phone alerted to their name if they came within one hundred yards, a computerised calling card and way to contact lost friends. 

Silver eyes stared out, searching the crowds and he spotted a crown of sunshine, sure it was nothing but his heart beat a little faster, suited male coming closer with intent and device in hand. As Erwin approached, he smiled warmly and held the screen up, large brows raised. 

"One of yours?"

"One of mine. Where the fuck have you been?"

"Sorry, someone had the audacity to give birth to me in another country."

"Tch. Rude." Steel met bright blue and they paused, smiles given with knowing flickers on their lips. "Well. Here we are. Shall we just get married now? Save all the fucking romancing and foreplay?"

"Couldn't agree more."

Erwin brought two rings out, the insides engraved and he laughed, amused by how they were so in tune still. 

"What's that?"

"These?" He looked down, intricate picture scraped into the white gold bands and inset with colour, a token of their past lives and losses so symbolic and ever lasting. "Yellow roses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless you count the one where he was a vampire or the one where he was already dead, I've never killed Levi before. That hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I've channelled the Quadrophenia vibe here, if anything doesn't make sense, please ask!
> 
> zedsdead1001.tumblr.com


End file.
